


Love Songs Inside a Birdcage

by NaClFairy



Series: Starless Genderswap AU [2]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Courtesan AU, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: He towered above her with a body that had no doubt been trained and toned through hard work. Sotetsu’s dark hair was short, but messy, and his skin was perfect without a single blemish. The way he wore his clothing with the front so boldly open showed anyone with a pair of eyes just how confident- or shameless- he was.However, more than anything else, his eyes drew Yoshino in. Deep amber reminded her of the beautiful sunsets that graced Yoshiwara each night.Genderswap AU - Sotetsu x fem!YoshinoTags will update with story.
Relationships: Kokuyou (BSTS) / AKira (BSTS), Sotetsu (BSTS) / Yoshino (BSTS)
Series: Starless Genderswap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748560
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

All day long the sun beat down on Yoshiwara. Cicadas sang to each other, hidden away from humans like a secret chorus to a play unfolding, and it was not until nightfall the pleasure quarters truly came to life.

A cool breeze blew in through opened shoji doors and its gentle caress against her cheek brought tranquility to Yoshino as she stood in the center of chaos. At Starless, where the alcohol flowed generously and the women were by no means reserved, every night was a wild night bound for debauchery.

She took one deep breath, then another, trying her hardest to avoid thinking about the man at the entrance. He had short cut hair and wore dark clothes. Being a new face here made him stand out right away, but his gait was confident, steady; the man was unfazed as he observed the people around him- all fueled by alcohol and desires.

Just briefly, their eyes met. A surge of embarrassment went through her body, and the woman immediately turned away with a blush. She couldn’t look at him, not when he was looking back so intensely.

Yoshino had no intention of engaging with this man, but her colleague, Lico, certainly did.

In her stead, a fiery redhead waltzed up to the stranger. Her honey sweet voice and swift movements radiating confidence and energy as she introduced herself.

A keen sense of hearing allowed her to listen from afar to the flattery and veiled innuendo, all the while hiding her distaste for that woman’s methods. Among the many beauties of this brothel, Lico was never one to play coy. Her hands went up and down the man’s arms as she devoured him with her emerald eyes. 

She frowned at the shameless display.

“Sotetsu...that’s a new one.. You must be of high standing to be given such a dignified name, Young Master,” Lico purred. “Why don’t you come with me? Let’s get to know each other better and I promise you’ll receive the most gracious of welcomes.”

As Lico continued to vie for his attention, Yoshino could feel his eyes bore into her. His sharp piercing gaze was not unlike a snake’s, ready to catch a cowering mouse in the grass.

Sotetsu let out a throaty chuckle and put his arm around Lico’s waist. It seemed this was not his first time being hit on by a woman or flirting back with one.

The smug smile on her face was the one Lico always wore when she felt confident a man would choose her. This woman believed in the skills she refined over many years to lure others into her embrace, and in her eyes Sotetsu was just another source of income. 

Unbeknownst to her, he was no ordinary client. It may be her job to disperse pretty lies, but his was digging up ugly truths.

“How about it, Young Master? Want me to spoil you tonight?” Perfectly painted lips formed a pout and Lico blew a whiff of air onto his neck.

That little comment almost made Yoshino scoff. If there was a single truth in this place of beautiful lies, it was that Lico would definitely not be catering to his needs. But she kept an eye on them nonetheless, curious to see how this would go.

There was no surprise when the amber eyed man grinned like he’d seen through her lies. Had Lico been paying attention, she would have noticed her target was watching a single figure by the wall- one dressed in pastel pink and adorned with flower accessories.

Amongst gaudy western style decor and droves of drunken guests, Yoshino was the only who stood out with her pastel colored clothing and soft, almost innocent aura. His stare was becoming so intense, it was getting harder and harder not squirm or run and hide. Her cheeks flushed red, embarrassed at being caught in this strange hold he had over her, still, she never looked away entirely. Gray eyes continued to sneak occasional glances at the man, and at Lico as well.

“What say you, my handsome Young Master?” 

Lico traced the line of his jaw, leaning in as if she was preparing for a kiss. 

“I say to send your friend over.” 

Emerald eyes followed his line of sight, landing directly on Yoshino.

The simple request shocked both courtesans. Lico frowned and Yoshino could already sense the redhead’s resentment. But she was curious. Sotetsu wanted her? Why? The young woman was certain they’d never met before so he had no reason to pay her so much attention.

Confusion, annoyance, and anger flashed across Lico’s beautiful face. She was pissed, that part was undeniable, but for whatever reason, she didn’t slap the man. Instead the redhead bowed and gave him her standard business smile.  
“Of course, Young Master, if that’s what you prefer.” As she walked towards Yoshino, the words ‘poor taste’ and ‘blind’ were barely audible.

“Ahh, that’s disappointing…” Just over the din of the crowd, Yoshino picked up his voice. “I thought she was going to throw a fit.”

If this were any other brothel, Sotetsu would have been thrown out for disrespecting a courtesan like that, but Starless was different. Even before changing owners, it had always been the place where rules were broken and that in itself was the very reason for their success.

Hoping to save herself the headache sure to come from Lico’s bitterness, Yoshino walked over their newcomer.

“He wants you. Try not to act like a clumsy kid.” Still the redhead got a few words in. Venom in her voice was potent as usual in this sour relationship.

“Good evening, Young Master,” she bowed. “My name is Yoshino. I was told you had asked for me.”

Up close, she was better able to appreciate his appearance. This man was quite handsome, not unlike some of her past clients, but with his own wild masculine appeal. 

He towered above her with a body that had no doubt been trained and toned through hard work. Sotetsu’s dark hair was short, but messy, and his skin was perfect without a single blemish. The way he wore his clothing with the front so boldly open showed anyone with a pair of eyes just how confident- or shameless- he was. 

However, more than anything else, his eyes drew Yoshino in. Deep amber reminded her of the beautiful sunsets that graced Yoshiwara each night.

The man pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Immediately, the blush on her face grew and her heart skipped a beat.

“You can call me Sotetsu.” He didn’t let go of her hand. “This is my first time here and I was hoping to find a girl who’d treat me nicely.”

“...I-I see...” Her hand stiffened, as did the rest of her body. Yoshino remained silent for a moment before taking hold of his arm. “Shall we go somewhere more private? Then I will be sure to give you a proper welcome.”

She led him down a dimly lit hall. It was quieter here; the noise of the main parlor faded into the background.

The courtesan's room was small, but cozy. Plain mats covered the floor and several boxes filled jewelry and hair accessories sat in neat rows along the wall. Leaned against the opposite wall beside the balcony window was a low wooden table, and in the center of the room sat a large futon. 

She should have felt more relaxed in here, but Yoshino tensed as she awkwardly retrieved a bottle of sake and cups to serve him. 

“For you, Young Master.” When she handed him his cup of sake, his hand brushed her fingers and she nearly dropped the entire thing. “You said earlier this is your first time here. I must say, I’m honored you’ve chosen me for the night.”

The outermost layer of her clothing was quickly removed. Yoshino went to the futon to make herself comfortable, loosening her kimono as she lay back just enough to show tempt his imagination. The orange light of the room’s lantern had been placed strategically to draw attention every time she brought someone back. Shadows danced across the floor, along the folds of fabric that had been lowered so Sotetsu could chance a glimpse of her cleavage.

She brushed invisible dust off the hem of her clothes, pushing more fabric out of the way to show off shapely legs.

“What would you like me to do? Shall I pull you so deeply into a fantasy all your troubles disappear? We’ll have to make this special since this is your first visit.”

Seductive words had been said so many times before in this same room, yet tonight her voice wavered; she hesitated as if she was a new courtesan serving her first client ever. It’s taken her years to overcome the anxiety she felt every time before sex. Secretly, Yoshino always wished her clients were only here to get it on and nothing more. During the throes of pleasure, no one cared if she was a good actor; they just wanted to come and bask in the euphoria of an orgasm.

The courtesan motioned for Sotetsu to lean down. She scooted closer until she was almost sitting on his lap and pressed a kiss on his lips, batted her eyelashes, pressed herself up against him so her breasts squished against his toned chest.

Yet the man didn’t react.

Thinking a different approach might be more suited to his taste, she moved to pull away. But as she did so, he growled, grabbed her and hastily pushed her down on her back on the futon.. Her skinny wrists were held in place, pinned above her head as Sotetsu lowered himself close enough to feel her breath on his face and smell her floral perfume. 

His body felt hot and heavy on top of hers.

“Y-young Master?”

Rather than answering, Sotetsu pressed his lips to her neck, igniting desire within her. His tongue trailed along her neck down to her clavicle. He was teasing her, slow and purposeful in his movements. Every inch of Yoshino’s burned at his touch, but as soon as he moved the heat faded, leaving her flesh cold and lonely, neglected. 

“You shouldn’t tempt me like that,” he whispered in her ear while one hand stroked her cheek. Then without warning, his hand moved downward to spread the courtesan’s legs wide open. 

A pained cry escaped the not so flexible woman. 

Sex had never been a high priority on Sotetsu’s list. To him it was a means to an end, but right now he wanted to see the different expression on her lovely face.

In a little corner, her mind was saying this wasn’t right. Yoshino was the courtesan, the woman of pleasure who was supposed to seduce him! Yet here she was at his mercy.

Ah, but it felt so good to be on the receiving end for once; her soft moans mixed with the wet sound of Sotetsu’s bold kisses as he left trails of saliva along her collarbones.

“Young master…..please…” She managed to beg in between moans and whimpers that were like music to his ears.

This was getting dangerous; if Sotetsu went any further, things would be hard for him, too. 

She squirmed and clenched her legs together as his hand went upwards, closer and closer to where she was most sensitive. Yes, she thought, please do it now. It’d been so long since she was genuinely excited and aroused. 

The hand holding her wrists let go and reached to the front of her clothing where her obi was tied. One strong tug was all it would take for the elaborate clothes to fall open and reveal everything. 

“Just kidding.” That deep, powerful voice sounded right by her ear.

Instead of ripping off her clothes and ravishing her until she forgot her own name, Sotetsu let go and sat back against the wall. Yoshino was left panting on the futon all by herself, wondering where the heat and excitement had gone. 

“Ahahaha…You can get dressed, you know. As interesting as that was, I’m not here for sex.”

It took a moment for her to gather her thoughts and sit back up. 

“Had you going there, didn’t I? Don’t worry, I just wanted to bully you a little.” 

That smirk of his made her want to kiss and slap him at the same time. When the realization finally hit her, Yoshino looked away with a flushed face and meekly fixed her clothes. In her haste to gather up the fabric, she’d pulled everything higher up, giving him a generous view of her legs.

“Mnn...that....please don’t tease me, Young Master. Even someone such as myself has her pride.” She was not going to tell him she enjoyed that. Never.

“Sotetsu.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Just call me Sotetsu, it’s what everyone else uses and I never cared for formalities anyway.”

“...right….Sotetsu. Were you...playing a trick on me just now?” 

Calling him by his name felt odd, like she was doing something wrong and breaking all the rules. The man in front of her grinned upon hearing his name and he sat relaxed with his own clothes open, not a care in the world. Yoshino’s eyes tried their hardest to stay focused on his face, the handsome face with a sheen of sweat and the most attractive eyes she’d ever seen.

Sotetsu ran a hand through his hair to slick it back against his scalp. That motion brought her eyes down to his chest and the ripple of muscle of every movement.

“I'll cut to the chase; there’s someone I’m looking for and I’ve been told by a friend that this brothel also sells information.”

Yoshino stayed silent; she didn’t know whether to feel offended because he wasn’t interested in the one thing she’d been trained for or relieved because that meant not having to sell her body. She could only stare at him with wide gray eyes.

Then the courtesan let out a sigh. Sotetsu came here for her information networks. 

“I see...that’s...quite a relief.”

It felt like a weight had been lifted. Yoshino sat back up and scooted to the table; her legs were shaking and the area between dripping wet.

She fiddled with her cup of sake trying not to look at Sotetsu directly. For someone to get her heart racing like that and then leave her hanging was embarrassing! And she didn’t want to admit she was looking forward to serving him.

Sotetsu watched her the entire time with that intense gaze roaming up and down that lovely figure until he settled for admiring her legs.

“...So… Who is this person you’re looking for?” 

A distraction was what Yoshino needed more than anything else right now to tear her eyes from the glistening sweat running down his chest and the throbbing between her now wet thighs.

“I’ll be honest...I’m not sure if I can help you. Could you tell me about this person?”

“I’m looking for a woman, one who was sold to pleasure quarters a while ago.”

Ah, so that’s what it was. She half expected him to say he wanted information on a man. Since the owner had many ties to the rich and powerful, Starless’ women were used to passing along rumors or information that could tip the scales in a noble’s social circle.

“That’s not an uncommon story here, though. A lot of girls were sold by their families in times of need with a second of hesitation.” The sardonic smile she had was a clear indication of how Yoshino felt.

That was the cruel reality of life as a courtesan. They could live dressed in glamorous robes and jewelry, receive praise for being the most beautiful, most graceful, and so many other things. But that never changed the fact that in one way or another, they were unwanted. From a dirt poor peasant to even the most respected of nobles, they all had a reason to sell their daughters and supply Yoshiwara with its dolls.

Anyone who thought a girl would willingly live like this was sorely mistaken.

“I wonder if I really can help you, Sotetsu-san.” 

“Sotetsu is fine, remember? Or are you feeling distracted?” He raised a brow and flashed her a toothy grin.

“R-right...Sotetsu…A lot of us came from families in need, myself included.” She kept her voice level, but the sadness was apparent. Yoshino’s gray eyes appeared colder when she said those words. “I can’t even guarantee you she’s still here. What’s special about this woman that makes you think I can help you find her?”

“For one, her family actually wants her back.”

“What do you mean? They want to bring her home?”

“Exactly. I have information from the family that should help narrow the search. It’s her mother’s last will and testament, you see. ...And let’s say I’m obligated to help the family that helped me.”

Yoshino was hesitant to agree and also doubtful of his claim. What else did Sotetsu gain from finding this woman? This was a rather extreme task just to repay a favor. Moreover, where would he find the money to become Yoshino’s regular and buy the girl once he found her? 

It was all too hard to believe.

Everyone she knew had been sold to the pleasure quarters and no one was sought after to be returned home. There was no denying somewhere out there a poor girl’s family wanted her back, but even so...a courtesan’s debt was no trifling matter. And had the family not needed funds in the first place, she never would have ended up here.

“I’m prepared to ask any of the other women here, but frankly you’re the only one who’s caught my interest.”

“Excuse me?”

“They’re all boring. If I’m going to have to work on finding this lost daughter, I might as well have some fun with it along the way. I don’t see the point in wasting my funds and time on some dime-a-dozen courtesan you can find at any brothel.”

“...is that so? I suppose I should be flattered hearing that.”

She wanted to say no, but Yoshino thought of the woman in this search. Already, she was a little envious since her own parents sold her without thinking twice about it. Her fingers turned the sake cup in circles on the wood table when Yoshino remembered Saki and the joy on the young girl’s face the day she left Yoshiwara with her betrothed. It brought a tiny spark of hope in this cage. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so horrible to hope. At least for the girl’s sake?

“Alright. I’ll help you, Sotetsu. However, there’s still the matter of payment. Our owner has no issue with us acting as informants, but he requires payment just the same as any other service we provide.”

“Fine by me. I’ll get the money. Guess that makes me your regular.”

“Yes, it seems that way.” 

Her smile was accompanied by that faint blush again. It was ironic that the air around her was so innocent, pure. Her superior, Akira, often said that was part of Yoshino’s charm. She was different from Zakuro who played sly games, or Lico with her obscene words and flirtations. Yoshino possessed a charm that never seemed to fade no matter what.

A charm that made men want to both protect and violate her.

“Ah...so...if that’s the case, what should we do with the time?” 

If she was being honest, Yoshino would’ve liked to be naked and exhausted by the time the sun rose.

Sotetsu’s amber eyes scanned the room, landing on a small box in the corner.

“How about Shogi?” A slight tilt of the head to the set of game pieces got her thinking too. “Can you play?”

A game of strategy would certainly get her to think of something other than his well defined muscles and how hot his hands felt caressing her skin. Yoshino grabbed the set and started to divide the pieces.

“Of course I can. We courtesans are trained in many things, from calligraphy to dancing, even poetry and acting.”

“Then play with me.”

That jerk was egging her, she knew. But it wasn’t like she hated it. 

His teasing was refreshing in a sort of boyish, light hearted manner..

“If that’s what you want. However I should warn you, I’m quite confident in my skills.”

“Hmph, go all out then. Don’t hold back on me, Yoshino.”


	2. Chapter 2

The air outside immediately made her feel better. Yoshino found it easier to breathe when she was alone; she stood by the brothel entrance staring up at a blackened sky.

Her hands were shaking, fists clenched so tight, blood red lines appeared where fingernails pierced skin.

This brothel would be their last stop for today. All afternoon and evening, she led Sotetsu to different places so he could filter out his target’s possible location, and it was starting to mentally wear her down. Each time they got in contact with someone, be it the owner or another courtesan, he spoke with them in private while she waited. 

More so than guests constantly mistaking her for a tea server or trying to get her in their beds, it was because she couldn’t stand the stares she received from the other courtesans that she fled outside.

It didn’t matter if she was associated with a higher end, exclusive brothel like Starless. Or that she was the second highest ranking there. To be put into the spotlight and judged like that-examined from every angle for criticism-made her want to run and hide.

All around her was the buzz of a busy street and the chatter of people, but Yoshino could only hear the words of her former ‘older sisters’ from when she was just starting out..

_Just give up, there’s no way you’ll get out of here._

_Do you have any idea whose sake you just spilled?! How can you be so clumsy!_

_No one likes a noisy woman, so work on your presentation instead of singing all day._

_I can’t believe someone like you is supposed to be my apprentice._

Their faces were ice cold and uncaring. Painted lips twisted into ugly sneers as they looked down upon her, potent venom injected into each word that came from their mouths.

Yoshino recalled the exact words she told Akira this morning.

“The problem is...doesn’t that sound like every girl here? It’s not like we chose to live like this; there’s already too many possibilities. And to be honest, I’m not sure if I’m good enough as an informant.” 

The pink haired woman wasn’t sure if she was enough as anything, actually.

“You’re pathetic.” Lico said after walking in on their conversation. “Don’t kid yourself; the men who come here are only after your body. I bet it’s so easy when you look like that to get clients. I’ll bet you’re still thinking you can be bought out like that girl Saki, don’t you? That’s so naive.”

The comment struck a nerve because Lico was right. Yoshino would have loved to be in Saki’s place. To have someone love her and go out of their way to save her from this place was the fantasy of all courtesans, wasn’t it?

“Hmmmmm? What’s this? You a courtesan?” A man’s voice accompanied by the smell of cheap alcohol pulled Yoshino back to the present reality. She tried her best to hide her disgust when his greasy, dirty face came so close she could see her own reflection in his glazed over eyes..

“Yes...I am. Is something the matter, sir?”

The man didn’t answer. He brought a hand up to scratch his chin while he leaned this way and that, circling Yoshino with clumsy steps. Her gray eyes flicked over to the brothel entrance in hopes Sotetsu would be there. 

“Yer not bad looking but aint you girls supposed to stay in yer rooms? Ya better come with me.”

He didn’t give her any time to respond and latched on tight to her wrist.

“Wha- Sir, please! I’m with a client right now. It would be rude of me to leave him,” she protested, but he didn’t care one bit.

More and more alarms went off in her mind. Where was this man planning on taking her? And why was his grip so strong? Her hand tried to pry his fingers loose, but to no avail. Yoshino dug her heels into the soft dirt of the street.

“Yeah? Well I don’t see ‘im. Or maybe yer playing hard to get? I like that too.” The dull ache in her wrist intensified when the man yanked her towards him.

She still couldn’t see Sotetsu anywhere. A few people passing by spared her a glance, but no one tried to intervene. Why should they? A courtesan wasn’t a person, she was property, and any owner careless enough to leave his possession unattended only had himself to blame if it was stolen from him.

If she didn’t get away now, there was no telling what would happen to her. Yoshino threw all her strength into what might have been her final act of resistance if she failed. Powered by fear and adrenaline, she was able to wrench herself free and start running.

However, the woman barely made it one meter before colliding with someone’s torso. Gray eyes widened when she looked up and saw Sotetsu. Rather than that usual cocky grin, the expression on his face was serious. He placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her close.

“You damn whore!” The drunk man’s hand swung back to strike her for her supposed lack of respect. His attack was stopped immediately by Sotetsu, who grabbed him by the front of his clothing and swung him away.

A loud thud and a scream as his back slammed into a wall caught the attention of many onlookers. All the air left the man’s lungs due to the force of Sotetsu’s throw. When the man got back up, Sotetsu’s expression returned to normal, and he held Yoshino tighter against him. 

Without thinking, Yoshino rested her hand on his arm and clutched at Sotetsu’s sleeve.

“Hey now, that’s no way to speak to a woman of Yoshiwara,” he said. “If you want a fight, I’d be glad to take your challenge, but it looks like you can hardly stand up.”

Red from rage and all the alcohol he’d consumed, the man’s face contorted as he let loose a torrent of obscenities aimed at them both. His screaming drew the attention of even more people; a crowd started to gather.

“Let’s go.”

His hand left her shoulder as Sotetsu started walking in the direction of Starless. Whether it was residual fear of the man chasing after them, or the strange sense of safety she felt with her rescuer, she hurried to his side. The feeling of safety returned when he slowed just barely so her shorter legs could catch and Yoshino reached out to hold his hand. He did not pull away.

The pair arrived at Starless without further trouble and immediately went to Yoshino’s room. The courtesan hadn’t yet realized she was still clutching his hand, but her client certainly did. Amber eyes caught the sight of their fingers intertwined.

Safely back in her room at Starless, her breathing returned to normal and she was able regain some composure. 

With some borrowed ink and paper, Sotetsu got to work documenting his findings while Yoshino made a quick trip to the parlor to bring sake. She likely needed it more than he did, still being on edge from the incident earlier, and it would calm her nerves. 

Awkward silence hung over the room. The orange light of the lantern cast shadows on Sotetsu as he wrote, adding an air of mystery on top of his good looks to draw her in. The courtesan couldn't help sneaking glances at his face.

Once, he caught her and flashed her a teasing smirk.

“What are you writing, Sotetsu?” She said in an attempt to mask her staring.

“It’s a report on my findings so far. Both my lord and employer want proof I’m working on finding this girl and not just messing around.”

“I see. And did you find anything today? It’d feel like a waste of time if nothing came out of all those stops.”

Yoshino subconsciously downed cup after cup, and Sotetsu did nothing to stop her. He was too focused on his writing, and after noticing how much she consumed in comparison to himself, he became curious about her limit and what she’d be like once she crossed it.

“A few of those places came up empty, but that’s helpful in a way since I know not to bother going there a second time.”

For someone who seemed to enjoy messing around, he was surprisingly efficient in his work. She couldn’t figure out if this was due to pressure, or because the man in front of her had some other motivation for finding the lost daughter. 

As if he was aware of her curiosity, Sotetsu spoke up. Part of this job required he withhold key information that would identify the daughter until he felt certain he’d found the right person; this was simply to avoid being led on a wild goose chase or ending up with an imposter. However, there was no harm in going into more detail about the girl’s background.

“She came from a noble family and was sold to Yoshiwara when she was around 6 years old at her father’s command. From what I heard, the old man had one hell of a temper and refused to have a girl as his first born. And her mother’s diary said the astrologist predicted misfortune following her birth.”

“Misfortune like what?”

“Illness, death, decline in their wealth and status. Since a lot that stuff did happen, I’d say her mother didn’t stand a chance in the argument.”

Hearing the girl’s background made Yoshino’s heart twist; her father didn’t seem to care for her at all and only worked harder to get rid of his daughter.

“So for the 6 years she was with her family, this girl only brought bad luck...that’s terrible.”

Clearly the mother failed if the girl was sold anyway. 

Did she cry? Yoshino wondered. Did the mother of this girl regret not fighting harder against her husband for the sake of their child? She wanted to believe that’s what happened if Sotetsu was being sent here so many years later.

“No kidding. She tried everything to change her husband’s mind. I guess she was able to do something about him since she had more daughters and they’re all still in the family, but that doesn’t make things any easier for me. With 20 years in between then and now, there’s no telling what her daughter is like. I’ve no idea if she was sold again elsewhere, already bought by someone else, or even if she’s alive. But I do have one thing on my side.”

“And what would that be?”

“Sorry, but that’s a secret.” He grinned and leaned down to give her that devilish smile, but the sight did not reflect in her gray eyes. Yoshino wished he would stop playing these games. She was worried enough about her ability to see this job through, and his secrecy and provocation didn’t help!

“Why? Sotetsu, how am I supposed to help you like that? If I don’t know what to look for, this is going to be a lot harder.”

“Relax, a little mystery is part of the fun. I know what I’m doing and as long as I have you to help me access sources, it’ll be fine.” He slicked back his hair to get a better view of the writing, making sure not a single detail went unreported.

Once again the humid air had covered his skin with that wonderful sheen of sweat that glistened in the light and drew attention to his muscular body. Yoshino couldn’t help staring, now emboldened by the alcohol flowing through her veins.

It’d been a while since she drank this much, but she was already a nervous wreck from the encounter with that drunkard and didn’t want to be anymore jumpy around a client.

Every glance Sotetsu spared her made the woman’s heart race and her face heat up, but her addled brain attributed this all to some unknown force she could blame later.

How strange that Yoshino was so aware of his amber eyes that went straight through her and seemed to gaze into her soul. To those eyes, she felt like nothing was hidden. In the time they spent together so far, he likely knew all her strengths and weaknesses, as well as her desires. Yet Yoshino knew nothing about him aside from his task and the fact that ‘Sotetsu’ was merely an alias.

What was his motivation? Was it money for finding the daughter? Did he have a family of his own? He looked to be the same age as her, so he had to have a wife. Right?

The questions she held continued to bounce back and forth in her head until one slipped out.

“Hey...why did you do that?”

“Do what?” He wasn’t playing dumb this time and had no idea what she was referring to.

“Why’d you save me like that back there from that guy?” Her vision was starting to blur and her mind lost more of its usual guarded focus.

Her client chuckled and put away his report. “Because you’re my ticket into the information network around here. Letting my source get kidnapped would be disastrous in my line of work.”

While he never intended to let any harm come to his source, this troublemaker also had an interest in seeing how she'd react in that sort of situation. Sotetsu had to admit he was surprised. The shy, guarded personality he'd observed wasn't the only side of Yoshino. It seemed when she was pushed to a certain point, the young woman possessed a strong sense of willpower as well.

“What line of work?”

“Curious about me, huh? If you want, I could tell you more about what I do for a living but…that might cost you.”

The teasing tone and pure audacity made her want to throw the sake cup at him. Wasn’t he the one paying her to get information? Where did this man go off thinking he could reverse their situation?!

The pinked haired courtesan was really starting to think she was in over her head with Sotetsu and his antics. Nothing was ever done in a straightforward and predictable manner with him around, and he thrived on the volatile and unpredictable nature of their work whereas she avoided uncertainty as much as possible.

“Nevermind then, I don’t think you’d tell me the truth anyway.”

“Oh? And what gave you that idea?”

“My intuition!”

Seeing yet another opportunity to have some fun, Sotetsu moved to Yoshino and took her hand in his own. He brought the cup she’d just taken a sip from to his lips while looking her directly in the eye and relishing the way she looked back in shock.

“...um….Sotetsu?” Her voice was starting to fail her as his fingers traced the line of her hands and gently took hold of her wrist. The contact was able to sober her up just a little, just enough for her to be embarrassed. “What’re you doing….?”

Yoshino watched with a flushed face as he placed kisses along her hand, wrist, and up her arm.

His breath tickled her skin when he let out a deep chuckle. “Just thanking you for an interesting night.” 

Without breaking eye contact, one of his hands untied his outer layer of clothing. Then he took away her cup of sake.

“You...don’t have to do that!” She said, but did nothing to pull away from him.

“But I want to.” He said and slowly took off the out layer of her clothing. It was already hot due to the weather and the two of them going around to so many places all day. Yoshino had to be on the brink of overheating under so many layers of clothing; her hand was far hotter than he expected.

Sotetsu guided her to the futon, his much larger body hovering above Yoshino’s when finally got her to lay down. He lowered himself as if intending to kiss her, and for a moment, the young woman thought she saw him pause with a surprised look on his face. That moment was over in the blink of an eye and he flopped down on the comfy futon next to her.

Yoshino stared at the ceiling of her room, mind still trying to figure out if she imagined the whole thing until she could feel movement by her side. Was he laughing at her?!

Next to her under the blanket, Sotetsu shook as he tried to contain his laughter.

“What’s so funny now?” The voice that came out of her mouth sounded tired and groggy even though she had barely just gotten into bed.

“I can’t get enough of it. The way you react is just too good.” the man gave up on hiding his amusement, laughing until he exhausted himself. “I was right to pick you for this job.”

Those words completely demolished whatever reply she was trying to form.It was just a simple statement to Sotetsu, but to her that meant so much more than he could ever know. She didn’t know what to say back and could only roll over to face away from him in the futon.

Sotetsu took her silence in stride and before she knew it, he had pulled her close again with her back pressed against his chest. His arm draped itself over Yoshino and held her in place. Every time either one of them moved even a little, the feel of his muscles registered against her own body. It reminded her of the night they met and agreed to do this job together and how he teased her relentlessly, getting her all hot and bothered only to stop and leave her craving more of this touch.

“Um...Sotetsu…?”

Hold me tighter, she wanted to say.

“Good night.” 

Whatever he said back was muffled when he buried his face into her hair. Soon, Yoshino heard soft steady breathing behind her. 

Through the walls, she could faintly hear laughter, the clinking of cups and dishes, and sometimes the gasps and moans of the other courtesans with their clients for the night. Outside her room was a wild storm, but in here, all was quiet and peaceful.

The warmth radiating Sotetsu’s body and his firm yet gentle hold put Yoshino at ease. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious about what Yoshino would be like drunk, but Donuts won't tell so I had to just use my imagination. Still sad he lost the event even though everyone playing for him tried so hard. To comfort myself and other oshis....I will write even more SoteYoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is complete! Boy that feels good to finally have it up and ready for reading. Yoshino is a little OOC when she's playing the part of the seductress, no? I tried to make her acting a little awkward to keep it closer to her timid character, but we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Feedback's always appreciated, so hit me up!


End file.
